Another New Adventure
by SkyRainb0wz
Summary: Continuation from the Manga.Made a few changes.Sakura's life is nearly perfect but only one thing is missing:Syaoran.Now that he came back, can they really be together forever, or will the evil steal their happiness, along with the world's?Read & Review:
1. Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 1

Cardcaptor Sakura FanFic

A/N:Okay, I know they are not allowed...But I made an exeption for , in this story, there are a few a MUST KNOW.

1)Yukito is living with the Kinomoto's.

2)Sakura is continuously creating Sakura Cards until there is 53 cards like in the anime as she has enough magical powers.

3)She is using the Star Wand and Sakura Cards.

4)Kinomoto Fujitaka(Sakura's father)knows about the whole story of Clow Cards and Sakura Cards and Eriol and WHATEVER. JUST EVERYTHING.

5)Eriol is in England and he can finally grow up as a almost-normal kid as his magical power is reduced by half and he can grow physically finally.

6)Sakura is in Grade 8. Two years have passed before Syaoran came back from Hong Kong like in the Manga.

7)The Tomoeda Elementary, Middle and High school section is merged together and only separated by a fence.

Summary:Continuation from the a few changes."Syaoran?""I finished the formalities in Hong Kong.I can stay here in Tomoeda.""Really?""Yeah.""Now we will be together forever!"

Story STARTS!

Season 3 Episode 1

Two Years Later...

Sakura's POV

"I'm leaving!"I shouted as I ran out of the brother left me behind wanted to wait for me as he is kind unlike my devil my brother dragged him away to school and left me .

"Late,late!"I repeated as I wore my shoe, jumped out of the house and ran towards the direction of the school.I can faintly hear my Father shouting,"Don't play with the Sakura Cards!"I sweatdropped as I ran faster.I bring my cards and wand everyday to school in case anything happened.

I thought aloud as my thoughts drifted to my only brother."Big brother still picks on me for oversleeping even though I am a middle schooler!"

Suddenly, I thought I saw a glimpse of the bear I gave to Syaoran 2 years eyes widen as I saw the person holding the bear. "...Syaoran?" I asked uncertainly, making sure if it is the Illusion card playing trick with my eyes ... I am the strongest sourcerer in the world, I should be able to sense a Sakura card , besides , I can sense 53 cards in my THAT IS THE REAL SYAORAN I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

"I finally finished the formalities in Hong Kong, I can stay in Tomoeda from now on."Syaoran said.I can't believe it!I stepped forward to take a better look at him."Really?"I asked."Yes."He answered confidently.

My tears started to well up in my eyes as I asked again,"We don't have to go through phones and letters anymore?"

"Yeah."He replied.

My tears threatened to fall as I hugged him,"Now we will be together forever!"

"We will be...Always."He repiled smoothly as I realised that he is wearing my school's uniform.I let go of him as I asked him but it turn out more like a statement."You are going to our school."He nodded as I shrieked because I suddenly remembered something.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"He asked anxiously as I pulled him towards the way to school.

"We are gonna be late!"I answered when we ran past the Tsukimine Shrine.

He smirked.I can sense it, though I didn't turn back."You didn't change."He said as he straightened his back and started running the same speed as me.

I pouted as I ran into the Middle School section.I ran straight into the class and I knew Syaoran stopped at the office to pick up his schedule.I hope he is in the same class as me.I walk to my seat all I tell you?The Tomoeda High,Elementary,Middle school section merged together and is only separated by a class stayed the same as we didn't want to Rika ,our class representative, made a special request to the teachers and Pricipal.

-Scene Cut-

**************************Classroom***************************************

"Good Morning, something good happen?"Tomoyo asked me.

I happily replied ,"Syaoran is back!"

Her eyes showed that she looked surprised for a second, then she smiled at me,"I am happy for you, Sakura."

I smiled and wondered to her,"I wonder if Syaoran is going to be in the same class as us?"

She replied," I hope so."

After a few minutes, someone shouted from the door." is here!"Did you know? followed our class to Middle School for some , I don't know why.(A/N:Dense)Anyway, that doesn't mind as he is a good teacher! walked into the classroom."Get back to your seat now!I am starting homeroom."He said.

After he finished the attendance, he announced,"We have a new student today."

My hope risen as I started smiling gently and Tomoyo winked at me.

"Come in." said.

As expected, Syaoran came is shocked as I smiled at smiled back as he walked towards .

"Guess I don't need to introduce him, huh?Your seat is the same, Li, behind Kinomoto." said.

Syaoran walked towards his seat behind me as ended homeroom session.

-Scene Cut-

#########################Lunch Time###################################

Syaoran and I walked silently towards a Sakura Tree.I loved that reminds me of the Sakura Tree at the Tsukimine Shrine.I sat there as I opened my lunchbox.I can sense Tomoyo hiding behind the statue fliming me.I sweatdropped upon imagining her and Kero chuckling darkly while fliming me.

Syaoran opened his lunchbox too.I started asking him questions,"Syaoran, did you come here alone again?Can you really stay here with me?Why didn't you tell me that you are coming back?I could have picked you up at the airport!"

"Calm down."He answered looked at me as he popped a sushi into his continued,"I didn't come here alone.I came here with is the best butler in the Li I can really stay with you.I didn't tell you because it was meant to be surprise."He hugged me by my waist and I leaned on his shoulder as the sakura petals fall gently.

I broke his embrace and took a sushi from my lunchbox.I fed it to Syaoran while he asked,"You made it?"I nodded my head as he took a riceball from his lunchbox and fed it to me.I took a bite and mused,"You made it?It is delicious!"He nodded and smiled.

"Yukito-san is now living in our I have 53 Sakura Cards now!"I smiled at eyes widen as the cards flew around me and went back to my said,"Your magical powers have gotten very well, you are the strongest sourcerer in the world anyway."

I smiled and said,"Maybe?"

Suddenly, I felt Yue's is very , I can feel a presence miles and miles away, so I am sure of in the High School brother and Yukito became the Soccer Team coach and told me to visit them daily at the fence so that they will not be worried of me.I can be sure of Yukito/Yue, but I don't know about my Yue's presence signals me that it is time to meet him.I don't know about Syaoran that whether he felt Yue's I tried hinting him.

"Syaoran,do you feel anything?"I asked.

He looked at me wierdly and replied,"If it is about auras and presence,nope, only yours."

I smiled, stood up and grabbed his looked at me and asked,"What?"

"Let's go.I felt Yue's is time for me to go meet them."I replied.

He looked at me, finally sensing the presence."."

"Do you meet them everyday?"

I nodded and said,"They made me promise 's presence is the signal."

I ran towards the fence and saw them already there.I waved at them and they climbed over to the Middle School Section.

When my brother saw Syaoran, he were never on good terms.I wonder why.(.)

"Li you are back!"Yukito said, smiling at him as he tried to resolve the tension around Syaoran and my brother.

"Why is the kid here?"he asked rudely.

I stepped one step out and said,"Syaoran is not a kid!"

"Whatever."He replied nonchantly.

They glared at each other as Yukito and I are about to hide due to the deadly aura released by instantly changed into Yue, and stopped the atmosphere from being polluted any further by those two.

"Stop!This is time."Yue said coldly.

I always used Yue's form to stop a conversation or anything that agites my brother,especially , Syaoran because any longer having the two of them or talking about each other, World War III will start, or a volcano in the middle of nowhere will erupt.I sighed and walked forward."Brother, your soccer team is looking for are there."I pointed towards the direction where dozens of High School students are transformed back to Yukito and hurry brother."Touya, faster!They are and Li, your break is almost hurry!"He warned and dragged my brother away despite the aura he is giving off.

I sighed, and turn to Syaoran who just stopped giving the bad I said,"Tomoyo, want to go to class together?I know you are there.

Syaoran continued,"Don't film us."

She came out of her hiding place, which is behind a held her P22 Camcorder as she said,"Sakura now knows everything, although you just lack that something."

"Hoe?"I said in confusion.

Syaoran chuckled, grabbed my hand and headed towards the followed as she filmed it."Wonderful!"she chanted.

I flushed,but immediately stopped, when I felt dark magic being I abrubtly stopped,Syaoran and Tomoyo halted."What's wrong?"Syaoran asked as I am still in a dazed.

I don't feel the presence of magic I think I can be sure that dark magic is not?I stared in space thinking of hook me a few times and I gained my senses."What's wrong?"He asked anxiously.

"I think I felt the presence of magic, but...not , I think its dark magic...But it is only for a second.I think not."I replied.

They looked worried. I quickly said,"Its alright!I have my invinsible phrase right?I will definitely be alright!"I smiled.

They took it and Syaoran-kun said, "Anyway, we need to be careful,you especially, anything happens to you, I..."

"Don't say as if something is gonna happen to me."I cut him off."Nothing, not a thing is going to happen. Ok? Alright? "I pouted.

"...Okay . "Syaoran replied.I smiled as I take Tomoyo and Syaoran's hand and skipped to the classroom.

Little did I know that a evil is arising...

-THE END-

Please Read and Review!

-Suu-chan

I will update maybe once a week?But I can't give you any definite date.I am sorry...BUT I REALLY WANT TO BECOME A FANFIC WRITER! T_T  
>DON'T MAKE ME CRY and press the cute blue button down there! :) <p>


	2. Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 2

_Cardcaptor Sakura FanFic_

A/N:Okay, I know they are not allowed...But I made an exeption for , in this story, there are a few a MUST KNOW.

1)Yukito is living with the Kinomoto's.

2)Sakura is continuously creating Sakura Cards until there is 53 cards like in the anime as she has enough magical powers.

3)She is using the Star Wand and Sakura Cards.

4)Kinomoto Fujitaka(Sakura's father)knows about the whole story of Clow Cards and Sakura Cards and Eriol and WHATEVER. JUST EVERYTHING.

5)Eriol is in England and he can finally grow up as a almost-normal kid as his magical power is reduced by half and he can grow physically finally.

6)Sakura is in Grade 8. Two years have passed before Syaoran came back from Hong Kong like in the Manga.

7)The Tomoeda Elementary, Middle and High school section is merged together and only separated by a fence.

_Summary:Continuation from the a few changes."Syaoran-kun?""I finished the formalities in Hong Kong.I can stay here in Tomoeda.""Really?""Yeah.""Now we will be together forever!"_

Story STARTS!

Season 3 Episode 2

Sakura's POV

"I am home!"I said as I pulled Syaoran and Tomoyo into the took off their shoes and followed me into the living at this time,a girl with long flowing green hair floated into the living room from the kitchen holding some look and you know she isn't a human, she is a spirit.

When she saw Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting on the sofa, she quickly bowed and greeted,"Mr Li,Miss Daidouji,Welcome to the Kinomoto's."Yes, she is The Mirror.

Then she turned to me and bowed,"Mistress, welcome back."I walked to her and said,"Call me Sakura,we are friends!Not some Mistress and Servant relationship."I smiled as she looked at me and smiled,"Sakura."

Syaoran stood up and walked to me,"You let your cards move around the house freely?"he asked.I smiled and nodded as my background turned to a grand looked shocked for a split second, then he smirked and said,"Illusion."Instantly, the background turned back.

I laughed as the Illusion turned into a young boy who looks around has dark red hair and big black eyes that has a hint of grey in boy looked at the only humans in the living room as he smiled and bowed."Welcome to the Kinomoto's, Li, back, Mistress."

Tomoyo-chan spoke for the first time she came into my house,"Illusion likes to take up that form whenever there are guests."

I patted his head and said,"Call me Sakura."He smiled and said,"Sakura."Just then,my other cards come out from my bag and appear in their spirit form.

"We are back!"They began talking and playing looked shock for a few seconds, then he regained his composure and asked,"You give them so much freedom that they can talk?"I nodded and continued for me,"Sakura has gained so much more magical power that they can speak and turn into human have a sweet shop,pastry and restarant in town where all 53 of them is divided and work there.I sponsered the place in the first three they begin to earn profit, Sakura persuaded me to stop sponsering the shops are called 'Sakura's Sweet' for the Sweet shop where, of course, Sweet works there in her human form.'Sakura's Pastry' and 'Sakura's Dine' are the names of the other shops.I am the 45% shareholder of the shop, while the rest are Sakura's."

I smiled and blushed when Tomoyo said that the Sakura's shops are the best in even travelled miles just to look at the is always looked surprised and he look at the cards.

_How rhe cards looks like when it is in human form and which shop they work in.(Every card's eye colour is the same as Illusion if I didn't mention it below.)^_^_  
><em>(Look down)<em>

The Windy:  
><span>It has long flowing waist length white hair.165cm tall.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet.(Waitress)<span>

The Fly:  
><span>It has shoulder length grey hair with a white falcon clip clipping the side of the hair.150cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry.(Waitress)<span>

The Shadow:  
><span>Its image is a hair and eyes always covered by its bangs.170cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry( some reason,he looks scary in his human form and will probably scares away he is working in the kitchen.)<span>

The Watery:  
><span>Long flowing ice blue tied in a high , rarely smiles at Sakura and other cards.(Warning:Don't unlock her behaviour when she is fighting as a might,I mean , will ...Cough...Cough)147cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine(Waitress)<span>

The Wood  
><span>Waist length brown hair with a hint of and smiles.160cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet(Waitress)<span>

The Rain  
><span> hair length is a little longer than shoulder has her hair tied in a hid behind her cap that allows you only to see her the hair that is below shoulder likes to fool around but when its time to be serious, she takes off hat and likes to smile.131cm.A 8 year old look.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry.(Waitress)Never,I repeat, Never put her in charge of the kitchen.)<span>

The Jump  
><span>Pink short to run and jump about.141cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet(Waitress)<span>

The Illusion  
><span>Dark red eyes that has a hint of grey.5 Year old to smile.127cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine(Co-chef)<span>

The Silent  
><span>Rarely smiles.A woman who looks 16 years silent black hair.167cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine(Waitress)Silent likes Silent places, that includes the high-class restarant,"Sakura's Dine",which is silent enough for her.<span>

The Thunder  
><span>White hair with a hint of grey,doesn't like to work as Waiter or in the to generate electricity for the three shops and help fixes things that concerns electricity.170cm.<span>  
><span>All three,depends.<span>

The Sword:  
><span>He likes to doze off during business bad he can't.167cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet(Waiter)<span>

The Flower:  
><span>She used her spirit form as her human form, but of course not the too exaggerating.157cm.<span>  
><span>All three, depends.(She decorates the shops with flowers.)<span>

The Shield:  
><span>It doesn't have a true like it don't want to have insisted on staying with Sakura and protect her and the shops from magical and physical harms.<span>

The Time:  
><span>She wants herself to be disguised as the dishwasher aunt while she is manipulating time when needed.154cm<span>  
><span>All three(Depends.)She manipulates time to give the cards enough time to send the dishes to the tables or do anything that takes too much time.<span>

The Power  
><span>She used her spirit form as her human form, but not the clothing of course.<span>  
><span>All three,depends.(She helps the delivery truck man to carry the stocks and frozen food to the restarant.)<span>

The Mist  
><span>Spirit form is human form.<span>  
><span>All three.<span>

The Storm  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just of course.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Float  
><span>Help moves things 't want a human form.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Erase  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Glow  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just of course.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Move  
><span>Helps move things 't want a human form.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Fight  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry.(Waitress)<span>

The Loop  
><span>It doesn't want to have a human form, but she had it anyway.A little girl in her bobbed hair and likes to run around the park.<span>  
><span>She loops the road around for the cards to walk conviniencely from shop to shop and back to the Kinomoto's.<span>

The Sleep  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just of course.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry.(Waitress)<span>

The Song  
><span>Her spirit form is her human clothing is her performing clothes.<span>  
><span>All three,depends.(She performs for the shops to sooth the customers.)<span>

The Little  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just of course.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet(Waitress)<span>

The Mirror  
><span>Spirit form is human form except for clothing.<span>  
><span>All three(Everything she could hel with)<span>

The Maze  
><span>It helps by organising special events that includes mazes.<span>  
><span>All three(Sakura Events.)<span>

The Return  
><span>A boy that is around hair with white and blond streaks.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet.(Waitress)<span>

The Shot  
><span>A girl around blazing hair with white streaks.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet.(Waitress)<span>

The Sweet  
><span>Short blond hair with highlights that are white in colour.160cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Sweet.(Baker)<span>

The Dash  
><span>A boy around 13 years blue hair.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine.(Chef)He can rush washing the dishes, cooking the food, and still make them to perfection.<span>

The Big  
><span>A woman around her hair with black .180cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry(Chef)<span>

The Create  
><span>It doesn't work for the three just provides the ultisiles for the shops.<span>  
><span>All three.<span>

The Change  
><span>It just dozes off and doesn't want to have a human form.<span>  
><span>Likes to stay at home and watch Keroberos play the video game.<span>

The Freeze  
><span>Grey with highlights of white and black.158cm.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry(Works in the freezer since she is the only one who can go in there without feeling a thing.)<span>

The Firey  
><span>Blazing fire-red hair that goes down to waist.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry and Sakura's Dine*Chef*Alternative Days.(She can feel how much heat is emitting from the fire that is cooking the soup and dishes and why it is a perfect recipe.)<span>

The Arrow  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Snow  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Voice  
><span>When Song is not free, she substitutes for her by borrowing her all, Song doesn't need her voice to clean the Kinomoto's house, right?<span>  
><span>All three(depends.)<span>

The Lock  
><span>Green hair with red doesn't like to work as a Waiter or in the helps to lock the door when business hours are over.160cm.<span>  
><span>All three, depends.<span>

The Cloud  
><span>Tries to help out everything with Rain Card, but try not to give her too much work.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Pastry(Waitress)<span>

The Dream  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine(Anything)<span>

The Sand  
><span>Tries to help out<span>  
><span>Sakura's Dine(Anything)<span>

The Dark  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three, depends.(Waitress)<span>

The Light  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three, depends.(Waitress)<span>

The Twin  
><span>Spirit form as Human form,clothing not included in her human form,it is just exaggerating.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Earthy  
><span>Tries to help out, although like to doze off in the toilet.<span>  
><span>All three, depends.(Waiter)<span>

The Libra  
><span>Long purple hidden by a cloak.<span>  
><span>All three, horoscope telling services for the customers.<span>

The Wave  
><span>Tries to helps out in everything she hair.A little longer until waist length.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Bubble  
><span>Helps to wash the form is her human form.<span>  
><span>All three<span>

The Through  
><span>Lazes in the house.<span>  
><span>Do nothing unless Sakura asked him to do it.<span>

I showed Syaoran the list of what the cards are doing while the cards prepare to go to in town to open the shop."Do you need me to come with you?"I asked, looking at smiled and Light and Dark replied for them,"We are the guests , will go by ourselves."I nodded and they took off for the town.I smiled, and chatted with Tomoyo and awhile, Brother and Yukito came back. Oh, I can sense trouble...

-THE END-

Please Read and Review!

-Suu-chan

I will update maybe once a week?But I can't give you any definite date.I am sorry...BUT I REALLY WANT TO BECOME A FANFIC WRITER! T_T  
>DON'T MAKE ME CRY and press the cute blue button down there! :)Thanks a lot for your support~~~<p> 


End file.
